


Empty

by starchitect



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Post-Chapter 3, Roc is referred to with they/them pronouns because they are non-binary don't @ me, Self-Doubt, because Rex is neat, it's a fun time for our boy :), sorry folks this one's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: And now that Vandham is gone, his shoes are difficult to fill. They’re large and empty—Rex doesn’t quite feel ready to wear them yet. But Yew and Zuo have taken to calling himBoss,just like they did with Vandham, and it feelsweirdevery time they do it. It’s just… He doesn’t feel worthy of such a title. It’s nice to be treated as an adult by people who aren’t merchants in Argentum, but… It doesn’t feel right in this situation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Emile's playthrough of XC2 got me feelin a certain way man
> 
> here's a little thing inspired by today's episode :)

It’s an odd feeling, Rex decides. The feeling of being put on such a high pedestal and being referred to as _Boss_ all the time. He’s not sure if he likes it.

Vandham was an important figure among the mercenaries. There isn’t a single soul in Garfont who didn’t know his name. He helped those in need no matter what, and he was a great leader. Rex always figured he wasn’t in charge of the mercenaries for nothing—he earned his position. And besides that, he was wise and strategic, always knowing which battles to pick and how to win the ones that he did. In battle, he and Roc always seemed to be in perfect sync with each other. They had a deep level of trust that Rex still hasn’t reached with Pyra yet.

And now that Vandham is gone, his shoes are difficult to fill. They’re large and empty—Rex doesn’t quite feel ready to wear them yet. But Yew and Zuo have taken to calling him _Boss,_ just like they did with Vandham, and it feels _weird_ every time they do it. It’s just… He doesn’t feel worthy of such a title. It’s nice to be treated as an adult by people who aren’t merchants in Argentum, but… It doesn’t feel right in this situation. Rex is still a kid, just a little over fifteen, and somehow Vandham thought he would be able to inherit the mercenaries without a problem. And sure, he’s independent, has been for the last five years, but he really doesn’t know what he’s doing. Yew and Zuo talk to him like he has everything under control, but he’s just improvising and praying that he’s on the right track.

Vandham saw something in Rex that Rex doesn’t see in himself. He’s the leader of the mercenaries now, but he doesn’t feel like a leader, not in the slightest. If anything, he feels more like a rock sunken down to the bottom of a lake. Or an old piece of junk left to rust in the cloud sea’s bed. The water is seeping in through the cracks in his armor, damaging him bit by bit. He’s drowning under all the pressure, and he’s worried that he might break if he doesn’t get brought up for air.

It’s overwhelming. Rex already has a lot to worry about, as far as keeping Pyra safe and finding a way to Elysium. And with him having to send various Blades on missions now, there’s just _so much_ to keep track of. It’s a lot of work for one person. Yew and Zuo are doing well at their jobs, but there’s only so much the two of them can accomplish without Rex back in Garfont to oversee everything.

It’s just...a lot. Rex would be lying if he said it didn’t stress him out.

And yet, not a single part of him regrets fulfilling Vandham’s final wish. The mercenaries were the only legacy he had apart from Roc, and who was Rex to ever turn down a request from a friend. He learned a lot from him, and in a way, it kind of felt like… Like Vandham was some sort of second father figure to him. It was...a nice feeling. Of course, not that Gramps didn’t fill that role just fine, but Vandham was _human._ Rex could interact with him in ways that he couldn’t with Gramps. It was easier to learn battle techniques, and there were times when Vandham would give him a hearty pat on the back or ruffle his hair after a good fighting performance. That was something Gramps could never do.

But Vandham isn’t around anymore. He sacrificed himself in order to keep everyone else safe, and there isn’t a day that goes by that Rex doesn’t miss him. He even sent Roc to stay and help out in Garfont because it was painful just to look at them, as selfish as it was. He couldn’t see Roc without immediately being reminded of Vandham, and it _hurt._ So, Roc wished them luck on their travels, and then they were off. 

Rex hasn’t seen them for a while.

It was selfish of him, he knows. But he couldn’t help it. Besides, a part of Rex feels like Garfont is where Roc truly belongs. It’s their home. It felt wrong to take them away from there, even though they don’t remember anything from before. Either way, he believes that Roc will keep Vandham’s memory alive. They’ll remind the villagers of Vandham, and the villagers will fill in the missing pieces of their memory. Garfont is a good place for them to be.

And maybe this is Rex being unnecessarily sentimental again, but… Sending Roc back home feels like he was able to send Vandham back home, too. It’s cathartic. 

He hopes that his soul will rest in peace there.

And so, Rex continues on his journey to Elysium. For Pyra, and now for Vandham, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much appreciation for Roc and Vandham and I am so sad about how canon treated them
> 
> they deserved better,,,,, ლ(｡-﹏-｡ ლ)


End file.
